1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular cell tray assembly for lead-acid batteries, which assembly is of the front access interlock type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it has been known to provide modular cell tray assemblies, which contain a plurality of cells, which are connected together to form batteries for use as stand by, or uninterruptable power supplies, for use by computer systems, or for other applications where uninterruptable power supplies are required. Such systems typically use a plurality of sealed lead-acid cells, which cells are connected together in series, or parallel, to form batteries, which provide the power source.
Lead-acid cells are the cells of choice, and are heavy, with a typical weight range of 20 to 210 pounds. The quantity of cells required for an installation may be 12 to 240 cells, which requires a heavy-duty storage facility. The nature of the power system requirements is such that the systems, which are used in industries such as the communications industry, are required to be capable of withstanding high seismic conditions of the type experienced in zone 4 applications.
In addition the systems must be capable of frontal access for changing power requirements, and repair or replacement of cells, with the systems often in locations where access to the rear of the systems may be difficult, or dangerous.
Various modular cell tray assemblies have been proposed such as that shown in the U.S. Patents to Schaffer et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,266, Stone U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,434 and Stone U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,101 which systems may suffer from various undesirable features.
The front access interlock modular cell tray assembly of the invention provides for safe securement of the individual cells, while providing improved accessibility and securement of the cell trays, and is suitable for zone 4 applications.
A front access interlocking modular cell tray assembly, which has a plurality of cell trays, which are stacked one upon the other, and interlocked at the front and back by a wedged construction, with cell receiving areas to receive a plurality of individual cells, which cells are connected together to form batteries to provide a power supply. The individual cell trays include a bottom wall, a top wall, and side walls connecting the top and bottom walls, with front and rear interlocking structure provided on both the top and bottom walls, whereby the individual cell trays can be locked together to form the system, and unlocked for repair or replacement without requiring access to the rear of the trays.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a front access interlocking modular cell tray assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cell tray assembly which meets the sesmic requirements for zone 4 applications.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cell tray assembly that provides easy access for servicing and replacement.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cell tray assembly that is simple and inexpensive to construct but sturdy and reliable in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cell tray assembly that can be used with a variety of end uses.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cell tray assembly that requires a minimum of space.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.